


【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】romance

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3:【romance】【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），NC-17】<br/>真言术盾提醒了戈隆另一个人的存在，它越过当前目标，怒吼着扑向40码外的牧师。战士在它身后紧追，他看到神圣的光芒和烈焰像一千个太阳一样砸向戈隆头顶，猛烈的金光掩映下牧师的身影凭空消失，接着一弧黑暗的力量扫中了戈隆，它被迫停在当地，在恐惧法术的威慑下瑟瑟颤抖。<br/>战士的心跳漏了几拍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】romance

romance

【romance

真言术盾提醒了戈隆另一个人的存在，它越过当前目标，怒吼着扑向40码外的牧师。战士在它身后紧追，他看到神圣的光芒和烈焰像一千个太阳一样砸向戈隆头顶，猛烈的金光掩映下牧师的身影凭空消失，接着一弧黑暗的力量扫中了戈隆，它被迫停在当地，在恐惧法术的威慑下瑟瑟颤抖。  
战士的心跳漏了几拍。】

【后来部落碰到了一个擅长打断的戈隆，只有他们所在的队伍击败了它。从那天起加尔鲁什不再折腾安度因了。】

\-----NC17分隔符-----

他们得到了英雄一般的迎接。通路打开了，无数普通的兽人士兵涌向塔纳安丛林中心，砍伐木材，准备建立营地。

晚间，巨大的篝火燃起，兽人氏族中的成年人们围着它，跳舞、狂饮、庆祝。宴会一直持续到深夜。孩子们虽然表达了抗议，但还是早早地被催着去帐篷里睡觉了。

只有一个例外。

两个月亮飘到头顶正中的时刻，安度因晃晃悠悠地摸进霜狼的营地，找到自己的小帐篷。刚刚他实在支撑不住，跑到水坝那里洗了把脸，头晕终于减弱了一些。营地错落有致地分散在暗绿色的丛林里，帐篷之间距离很开，但是仍然能听见各个种族喝倒了的兽人们震天的呼噜声。安度因在帐篷的桩子上绊了一下，摔了个跟头。他摸着黑爬起来，摇头。多亏刚才没有翻进水坝里。掉进去就麻烦了。

不过他还有漂浮术呢……少年没头没脑地想着一些乱七八糟的东西，揭开帐篷海蓝色织嵌着金线的帘子。

帐篷里漆黑一团，安度因做出一个想要钻进去的动作之后，才发现他的帐篷里好像有东西。男孩定了定神，一手抓着帘布，一手扶住帐篷框架，眯缝着眼睛，仔细往里瞅。

加尔鲁什盘着腿坐在里面。

安度因放下帘子，腾出手，使劲揉搓脸颊和眼睛。他呆滞一小会儿，重新拉开帘子。

加尔鲁什扭曲着脸坐在里面。

安度因再次放下帘子，皱起眉头。他想了一会儿，摇头，第三次撩起帘子。

一只大手一把把他拽进帐篷。安度因踉跄着撞到坚硬却有弹性的东西，两条腿一软，扑通跪到地毯上。

“你干什么呢？”兽人粗哑的嗓门气的有点走音。

“我以为兽人的酒有致幻效果。”安度因老老实实地回答。他挣扎着跪坐起来，扶着兽人调整自己的位置，迈过他交叉的两腿，摇摇晃晃地坐在他的大腿根上。他瞄一眼加尔鲁什的裤腰，虽然黑成一团还是能看到。那里被撑得涨鼓鼓的。

“谁让你喝酒的？”加尔鲁什盯着安度因迷迷糊糊的模样，满心的无名火。那些兽人跟他的关系近到离谱的地步。这家伙是个人类，不是兽人，但是那群没用的废物像火焰蜂一样围着他转。他暗暗诅咒。

“我没想喝。”安度因毫无自知地争辩，完全没能抓住重点，“他们说是水。我想喝水。”

“你连水和酒都分不清？”加尔鲁什的脸又有点扭曲。

“可是都是白的啊，太黑了我看不清。”安度因再次争辩，“喝到嘴里就分清了，辣死了。可是我觉得吐出去不太好。”

所以你就把酒咽下去了？加尔鲁什甚至能想象这个男孩辣的团团转但又不敢把嘴里的东西吐出去的狼狈模样，还有他的朋友们得逞的憋笑：“你喝了几口？”

安度因眨眨眼，摇头。

“记不……清了。”他的脑袋像啄米一样一点一点，“他们是，故意的。”

早已经熟透人类性格的兽人闭上眼睛，发出一个不得不忍耐的恼火的声音。这个小崽子是多容易上当。瓦里安到底怎么教他的。

他把男孩摆在胸口，抻开自己的两条腿，把人类的小枕头扔到一边，搭起双臂向后躺倒。至少这个帐篷的大小还够他睡觉。

他闭上眼睛。他突然抖了一下，猛地睁开眼。

“你干什么？！”他从脑后抽出一只胳膊，捏住人类的小肩膀，把他推开。安度因从兽人的乳首上抬起头，一脸困惑。

“没什么啊。”他回答。

加尔鲁什再次发出恼火的声音，枕着一只手闭上眼。他又不得不重新睁开眼，一把抓住正在他胸口游走作怪的手指尖。

“你想找着被操吗？”他生气地说。

安度因的手肘撑着他的胸膛，昏暗的光线下兽人只能怀疑他在皱眉。人类似乎努力想了想，还是一脸搞不清状况的神情，眨着眼发出一个困惑的声音。

“你不是来操我的？”他说。

一刹那里，加尔鲁什的头皮由于难以形容的冲动有点发炸。这个小崽子从来不愿意使用直白的词汇，可能是他第一次说出这个字眼。兽人深深体会到了酒精的威力。

不上了他太可惜了。荣誉什么的不管了。

他一弓腰坐起身。安度因趴在他胸口上，加尔鲁什的动作让他滑下去，向后仰倒。男孩挣扎着，试图坐稳或者扳住兽人，但是他的胳膊和腰都在发软，一下没勾住，身体翻倒下去。

柔软的物体接住他的后背。少年愣了几秒钟才意识到是两条腿。

加尔鲁什垫高自己的腿，安度因躺在他的大腿正面，胳膊软绵绵的垂在兽人腿侧。因为穿着长袍，他的下肢微微蜷起，横在加尔鲁什腰上。男孩茫然地眨巴眼睛，好像完全不知道自己干了什么。

他的眼睛在黑暗里似乎都在闪光。真是该死的漂亮。加尔鲁什不是第一次觉得了。不知道为什么，每一个和他作对的家伙都长着一双蓝眼睛。这个颜色一定和他有仇。

他收紧腿，人类的小躯干被送回他胸前。他一只手揽住安度因，把长袍的下摆撩到腰上。安度因动了动，配合地张开双腿。加尔鲁什闭了一下眼睛，看到人类的回应他突然有点失控。好像这种失控从战场之后就开始了。

他抱住安度因，胸口感觉到男孩为了顺畅呼吸而偏头。他用另一只手摘掉人类的腰带，把他的裤子褪到胯骨下面。他摸了一把小家伙的屁股和腰线。手感真不错。

他松开他，使劲解自己的腰带。力气太大了，他的手有点发抖。该死的，太不对劲了。从战场回来后他一直想着这个男孩和他柔软的小身体。念头太强烈，以至于庆功宴弄的他很不耐烦。先祖知道他曾经多享受被人群包围的感觉。

大概是战斗太激烈让他起了反应。加尔鲁什忍耐地想着，不管怎样，他现在迫切地需要他的泄欲工具把这股邪火浇下去。

他的手伸向安度因身后，在那里碰到一个坚硬的东西。他奇怪地按了按它，安度因哼了一声。男孩的身体比面条还软。加尔鲁什把他往肩上一扛，金色眼睛瞄向他身后的入口。

这是什么？他奇怪地拽了拽外面的锁链。拉扯的举动似乎让安度因清醒了一点，一只手伸过来，解开捆在身上的带子，把它拽出来。兽人被拖出来的几个小石头惊得眨了下眼睛。

“这是什么？”他警觉地问。

安度因拿着那串东西，随手扔到地毯上，迷迷糊糊地回答他：“肛塞。”

他太直白了，兽人反而有点不适应。加尔鲁什深深地皱眉。

“谁给你塞的？”他问。

他突然有种危机感。安度因很受欢迎，那些兽人士兵简直在不遗余力地灌他。如果有什么人对他感兴趣……

“我。”安度因回答他。

答案有点意外，加尔鲁什半天想不出下一句问什么。他把男孩从肩膀上拿回怀里，瞪着他。人类迷迷糊糊地摇摆着，看上去快睡着了。

不能让他逃掉。加尔鲁什摇晃他几下，安度因一个激灵，重新醒过来。

“我是在问你，谁给你塞的？”他决定问同一个问题。

“什么……？噢。”安度因怔愣一下才弄明白听到的声音，“我。”

他的状态似乎一个词也不愿多说。但是加尔鲁什宁可他像平时那样吵人。

“为什么？”不得不问了。他感觉到一阵别扭的恼火，似乎一直是安度因追着他质问一切。反过来的感觉很不适应。

人类眨巴两下眼睛，蹦出一个词：“容易。”

该死的他就不能像平时那样恨不得把所有事都解释清吗？！“什么容易？”

“操我。”

安度因似乎决心要一直蹦单字。加尔鲁什的脸色慢慢变差。

他说什么？他瞪着安度因，一个一个回忆庆功宴上围着人类少年谈天说地的那群混蛋。

安度因好像仍然不知道他在干什么。他抬起一只手，指尖在兽人胸腹间漫无目的的描画，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，不像是解释，而像是某些完整句子的断片。

“操我……容易……………………加尔鲁什……操我……容易……加尔鲁什……”

兽人突然发现呼吸顺畅了。接着他才发现自己一直屏着气。他深深地吸了口气，又感觉一阵怒意。他就不该尝试和这个小崽子说话。

他摇了摇脑袋，责备自己想的太多，重新抱住安度因，摸着他的穴口。那里的放松让他感到惊异。他用手指捅了捅，一手揽着男孩，握住自己的阴茎，前端抵上那里。

轻易地陷进去了。安度因的身体被酒精催的像是没了骨头，往常的紧绷感也消失了。男孩在兽人胸口瘫成一滩，后穴被入侵只是让他细细地哼叫一声。

加尔鲁什的呼吸有点混乱。前端进入就感觉快射了。安度因的身体里又烫又软，包裹感比刚剥下来的兽皮还舒服。

该死的酒精和什么肛塞，兽人诅咒着。他从来不知道操进这个男孩里面的感觉可以这么好。

他握住阴茎下部，慢慢往里顶。没有一丝窒碍感，轻易地探到头。安度因微热的呼吸喷在他胸口上，加尔鲁什能够感觉到他的小腹在起伏。兽人闭上眼睛，紧紧搂着男孩，吞了一口唾沫。他的阴茎被火热和紧致完美地绞扰着，偶尔向里吸几下。

这个小崽子太可怕了。

他抱着他，摸着安度因后背的衣服，向下拽了一下人类的裤子，发现不太容易脱掉。他把安度因推倒在他的大腿上，抓着他的两条细腿，帮他脱裤子。安度因哼了一声，好像有点清醒。他也该清醒了，兽人想着，现在他全部的重量落在他的阴茎上。

安度因伸出胳膊，抓住身侧的粗腿。兽人顺势张开腿，夹住他的小身体。男孩睁开眼，茫然地四顾，一副摸不清状况的模样。

他刚刚是不是睡着了？加尔鲁什有点怀疑。

“加尔鲁什……？”转了一会儿脑袋，安度因的视线定格在面前的兽人身上，迷惑地盯着他看。看起来短时间里不能指望他醒酒了，兽人想着。

“我。”他简短地回答。

男孩又开始转着眼睛看四周，但是他的视线散乱着，好像什么都没看见。加尔鲁什不再搭理他，把他的长袍撩起，向上掀过头顶，轻易扯掉。安度因顺从地抬起胳膊，他的头发被勾乱了几丝。这个动作似乎终于让他意识到了现状。

他抬起一只手，茫然地抚摸自己赤裸的胸口和乳头，又低下头，直直地盯着他们身体连接的地方。加尔鲁什的阴茎没能完全插进他的身体，外面仍然露出一段。黑暗中仍然能看到圆柱的形态。他盯着那里，一个劲的看。

加尔鲁什偏开嘴角。他喜欢安度因的举动。甬道里的吮吸感让他的头皮一阵一阵地发麻，他匆忙把身上的衣服护甲褪光，迫不及待地揽住男孩的腰。

“我在做梦……？”他听见安度因喃喃地说。

加尔鲁什懒得理他。他的大腿收拢一些，安度因软绵绵地平躺在上面。兽人让阴茎退出一点，又顶进去，满意地发出一个嘶声。他握紧他的腰，开始在人类身体里摩挲自己。

安度因在颠簸中发出几个带着情欲的笑声。真新鲜的声音。男孩伸出手，好像试图够到他，加尔鲁什收了收腿，让他如愿。

距离拉近以后他看清了人类的小脸。安度因眯着眼，傻乎乎地笑。加尔鲁什闻到他身上的酒精气，看来他确实被灌惨了。人类细小的手指勾挂兽人脸上的刺环，又挪到獠牙上，摸摸尖头。加尔鲁什用力顶他一下，安度因呻吟一声，笑得更厉害了。

就算他喝了酒，这反应也很特殊。加尔鲁什感觉心情异常好。他插他几下，松开一只控制人类腰胯的手，拨开他散乱的发丝：“什么事这么高兴？”

安度因笑着，微微偏了一下脑袋，两条原本柔软下垂的腿逐一搭起，圈在兽人腰上。他的身体被酒精麻醉的不得要领，做了好几次才成功。腿上的动作让他的身体收缩，后穴绷紧了兽人的阳具，一阵一阵地吸吮。

一股热流同时充盈加尔鲁什腹部和脸皮。这个小崽子的回应太勾人了。

“正面上我。”安度因的眼睛眨巴着，笑得异常单纯和快乐，“你终于答应了。”

加尔鲁什意识到什么。他不是刻意的，但是仔细想想，他们做的时候他确实很少看到安度因的脸。

兽人恼火地笑起来。好像真没用过正面。

他收回手，重新握住人类的细腰，控制他伏贴地吞吐他的阴茎。他开始向上顶。按经验来说，人类身体里好像有点什么让他自己也感觉舒服。既然他非要点明加尔鲁什的失误，他也可以用同样的方式报复他。

不出所料。被快速顶弄的男孩再次发出几个笑音，然后笑意消失了。安度因无助地抚摸身侧的褐色粗腿，开始发抖。兽人感觉到他身体的变化，满意地咧开嘴。

他像锻炉的风箱一样摩擦自己的阴茎，顺便欺负几下男孩的敏感点。安度因在抽送中哆嗦着，发出几个疑惑的声音。估计他不知道他身上发生了什么，加尔鲁什想，但是他的身体起了反应，人类的小阴茎慢慢充血勃起，紧紧贴着他的小腹。

兽人笑着拨它一下，安度因发出一个措手不及的低声。

酒精真神奇。加尔鲁什想着。仿佛打开了什么开关，安度因对他的每一次抽送起了反应，人类张着嘴窒息一样地哼叫。加尔鲁什开始更用力地抽送，安度因发出一长串连续的呻吟，每一个都在加尔鲁什顶进他深处时叫喊出声。人类摇着头，脸上充满欢愉，还有承受不住的脆弱。安度因一副晕乎乎的样子，一只手垂下，生涩地拨弄他自己的阴茎。他的呼吸越来越急促。

这个小崽子太可怕了。加尔鲁什头一次觉得有点控制不住欲望。

他看到安度因茫然地抬起眼，手指伸向他唇边的獠牙，轻轻抚摸。他的手没有一点力气，指尖挂在锥形物体上，拇指揉搓骨质外层。身体被强迫起伏让男孩的眼神散乱得没有焦距，但他仍然望着他，兽人几乎能感觉到他手心里烫人的温度。他全身都烫的要命。加尔鲁什想起小型锻炉，在它们旁边站久的人全身大汗淋漓。就像他现在一样。

他喘着粗气，把男孩拉近，看着他的眼睛，毫不留情地一次次顶进他身体深处。安度因张着嘴呻吟喘息，他同样望着兽人，掌心慢慢挪向獠牙根部。

兽人低下头，人类仰起头，闭上眼。

安度因仍然在抚摸兽人的嘴角，闭着眼。加尔鲁什暂停了激烈的抽送，抚摸按压男孩的后腰，阴茎在他身体深处缓缓摩擦。他用舌头舔开男孩的嘴唇，探进去，为这张同样小巧的嘴在心里嘲笑。里面火热柔软，带着浓浓的酒精气息。安度因的舌头往里缩，下意识躲避探进来的大个头，加尔鲁什舔它几下，不耐烦地把它勾起来，他才好像放开了一些。

他太羞涩了。加尔鲁什意识到，他可能是第一次被人深吻。

兽人满足地笑，伸手按住男孩的后脑。等他醒酒以后，表情一定会很棒，他有点期待了。

男孩的身体在被吻住的同时起了反应。肠道毫无意识地收缩，又放松，无所适从地缠绞内里的阳具。加尔鲁什啃咬他的舌头，安度因似乎试图回应，但不知道该怎么做。他的呼吸变的抽噎而急促。

加尔鲁什咬了他嘴唇两下，再次把舌头捅进他嘴里，勾过小小的软肉。同时他开始抽送。现在安度因全身都在被他侵略。他用力顶着他，阴茎毫不留情地擦过敏感位置，没插几下，小男孩吱唔一声，原本在自慰的手揽上兽人的腰，后穴一阵阵突如其来的绞紧。

他射了？加尔鲁什差点笑出声。他放开安度因的嘴，把他推开一点，在昏暗的光线下仔细地看。男孩全身瘫软，嘴巴像是忘记合上，一丝口水顺着嘴角滑下。兽人低头看了看，果然，他射了。

想让这个小崽子认输这么容易。加尔鲁什难以置信地笑。

他开始快速顶撞，偶尔捏一下男孩的脸。高潮过后，安度因似乎每一秒都像要睡着。小身体每一次猛醒的激灵都给兽人带来巨大的快感。加尔鲁什再次觉得找这个小家伙泄欲是个不错的决定。

他猛力冲撞着，咬住牙。安度因偶尔哼唧一声。他是疼还是舒服加尔鲁什顾不上管了。他使劲抓着男孩的屁股，把自己送到尽量深的地方，在他的小身体里射精。

他抱着安度因喘息。人类毫无反应，加尔鲁什喘够了，把他搬起来看看。呼吸细密，睡着了。

兽人嘲讽地笑。

既然如此。他的阳具开始变软，但是撑开安度因仍然绰绰有余。他把熟睡的男孩摆在胸口，阴茎头部仍然塞在他身体里。

他拽过安度因的小被子扔到他身上，两手搭住后脑。今天一天都令他异常满意。

* * *

……怎么趴着睡着了……？

安度因闭着眼，在眼皮下迷茫地转动眼球。好暖和，他想，软软的。他在皇家生活区的小床一直没来得及更换，熊猫人的铺盖反而让他更觉舒适。不过他现在好像不是在潘达利亚。

对了，他在德拉诺。清晨时分的植物气息刺激着他的鼻膜。

可是，好像他在德拉诺就没有睡过几次床铺，基本都是地毯和兽皮……

酒精切割开的记忆洄溯，安度因突然睁开眼。他好像和什么人乱性……？！

他的眼前展开一片棕褐色，在帐篷的阴影下微微有些发暗。一阵无法形容的恐惧笼罩了男孩，他扭转脖子往前看。

熟悉的面容和刺环落进人类眼中。加尔鲁什枕着胳膊熟睡，大声打着呼噜。

幸好是他……

太吓人了。安度因松了口气，身体有点虚脱。他捂了一下额头，还是有点晕乎乎的。加尔鲁什咕哝一声。

兽人表达敬意的方式真是让人招架不住，少年头痛地想。下次得多注意了。

他趴回兽人胸口，迷茫地寻找记忆。臀瓣收缩时出现推挤，穴口传来柔软的填塞感，安度因短暂地判断，觉得不是前几天他塞上的辅助用具。他动了动，发现他的两条腿张开，跨在兽人腰侧。后穴里传来摩擦感，安度因立刻认出那个物体的形状。

虽然不会太难堪了，但是……多少还会有点不自在。安度因无可奈何地掩住脸，郁闷地撑起身，试图把自己从兽人的阴茎上拔出来。

他抖了一下。它似乎是半勃起的状态。他太熟悉它的形状了。

他半趴着不敢动弹，生怕又一次演变成骑乘。加尔鲁什用过这个体位很多次，虽然一直从他的背后进入……什么？？

深夜的记忆慢慢复苏，一举一动历历分明。安度因僵在当地，瞪着兽人的脸，五官因为极度的冲击全部挤在一起。

加尔鲁什睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼底的是人类仿佛在面对死亡之翼的表情。兽人登时被吓了一跳。

“你干什么呢？”他的声音有点不自然的凌厉。

安度因撑着他的胸口，在清晨的浅蓝色光线下抬起眼看他，神情慢慢变化。恐怖的感觉逐渐褪去，男孩的脸上呈现出深切的难以置信。兽人看着他缓缓抬手，掩住嘴，接着手往上挪，捂住眼睛。他的耳朵慢慢变红了。

加尔鲁什感觉到一股想笑的冲动。

居然叫出来了，居然被吻了……居然就那样……高潮了……这个一直强迫他性交的兽人居然在笑！

羞窘感几乎把他吞没，安度因使劲捶了兽人胸口两拳。加尔鲁什笑得更厉害了，他抓过一旁的小枕头，扔到自己背脊下，把腰斜斜垫高。

他舒适地倚在枕头上，抬起手，揽住安度因的细腰，不容置疑地按他下去。

果然会这样。安度因感觉到兽人的阴茎压进他的身体。他认命地吁了口气，手掌仍然没从红的发烫的眼睑上拿开。

他的手肘撑在加尔鲁什胸口，体位不熟悉，晃几下就得挪挪胳膊。兽人的阳具膨胀，把他的肠道撑的有些发酸。进出很顺畅，摩擦时发出咕叽的粘腻水声，安度因的脸红得更厉害了。他轻声喘着，金色发丝随着身体摇摆的动作飘动。

谁都没说话，安度因偶尔呻吟一声，加尔鲁什顶的太深了，或者又恶作剧的碰到了他的敏感位置。兽人两只手握着人类的腰，手指几乎把细窄的腰线完全揽住。他干着男孩，嘲笑地看他掩着脸，逃避现在的正面位。几次重重的顶入之后，他压低安度因的屁股，射在里面。

折磨结束了。肠道里诡异而羞耻的酸痛感随着阳具的缩小慢慢消褪。安度因放下手，意识到他没有被迫动用祷言。

好像和他转着同一个念头，兽人一把拎过扔在旁边的一串辅助用具，在他眼前摇晃：“这是什么？”

人类被晃的一闭眼，窘迫地别开目光。

“剥石者的战利品。伊沙尔拿回来的。”加尔鲁什转着眼珠，似乎在回忆是哪一只鸟，安度因有点希望他仍然分不清他们，“本来没什么用，但是后来我觉得它们的大小好像……”

他不安地停下，加尔鲁什露出若有所思的神情，看不出他在想什么。

“这东西。”兽人开口问道，“可以一直塞着？”

安度因犹豫片刻。

“可以，”他说，突然发现说真话也不是很难，“只是塞的时间长了，可能会合不拢。”

加尔鲁什咧嘴微笑，安度因忐忑地看着他。

“继续塞着吧。”兽人说道，把肛塞扔回地毯上，“不错的玩意。”

安度因的呼吸放松了。加尔鲁什把他举高，性器从他体内抽出。精液顺着他的大腿流下，他伸手按一下那里。

加尔鲁什抓过衬里翻到外面的长袍，套在男孩脑袋上。安度因手舞足蹈地挣扎，把自己从一团布料里解救出来。眼睛看不到加尔鲁什的时候他总是害怕兽人会杀他。这根弦绷得有点过紧了，他明白，但是他无可奈何。

他从兽人身上爬下来，自然而然地去直接穿鞋。加尔鲁什在他看不见的方向笑了。

* * *

“你倒挺悠闲的。”伊瑞尔把手里的盾牌挂回后背。对面的人没有显露出一丝敌意。“卡拉波已经吵成一团了。”

“奥金顿也一样。”图拉妮说道，“不过我猜，你叫我们来，就是为了给我们一个解释？”

“是的。”悬崖边的男孩子回头，向德莱尼女士们露出官方的微笑。他正坐在一把镶嵌有鸦喙和翎羽的椅子上，俯瞰整个塔纳安丛林。安度因身上的妖纹长袍被高空的强风刮的扑簌作响。

图拉妮瞥了一眼山下。两根巨大的石柱伫立在原野中央，依稀能看到十数个蓝色皮肤的劳工在附近忙忙碌碌。

“我的许多族人们认为，我继续和钢铁部落打交道不是一个明智的选择。”伊瑞尔看了图拉妮一眼，顺着她的目光，同样望向山下，“差不多是打一鞭子给一颗糖，完全被兽人玩弄在股掌之中。这种感觉很糟糕。”

少年的眉头动了一下。

“我明白这种感觉。”他平静地说。

短暂的沉默。

“好吧。”伊瑞尔说道，“给我个解释，你们为什么要袭击安波里村？”

“因为有人想困住我的手脚。”

安度因抬起手，指点山下的工地：“即使我放走了古尔丹，加尔鲁什仍然在搭建钢铁之门。我不希望它建好。但是，你也看到了，现在那里全是德莱尼人，我下不了手。”

圣骑士眨了眨眼。少年叹了口气。

“所以我想，”他说，“和卡拉波联手，里应外合，把他们营救出去，大概是最好的解决办法。顺便也可以打击战歌氏族在塔纳安的军事目标。”

他抬起手：“我往码头派了两艘船，钢铁之门附近的坐标也已经测量好，你们的援军可以直接传送到那里，然后乘坐它离开。”

他的手指顺着门柱后面的方向，划了一条遥远的弧线，最后指点码头的位置。

“横穿战歌的竞技场和锻造厂？”伊瑞尔的声音有些上扬，“你确定我们不是去送死？”

安度因抿起嘴，抬手，指向距离钢铁之门很远的一处隐蔽的山坡。两个女孩不明就里地望过去。

一道金色的光芒从天而降，光线带着嗡嗡的巨响，在山坡上划出弧线和圆圈。石块和尘土四下崩塌，地面眨眼之间抠出一个燃烧的巨大深坑。

图拉妮张开嘴，伊瑞尔睁大眼睛。

“现在那里全是德莱尼人，我下不了手。”安度因说道，攥紧手中的埃匹希斯控制器，“但是，如果你们能保证引开他们一分钟，我就能保证摧毁那里。”

他原本没有任何动用不属于他的力量的念头。但是，在加尔鲁什找到戈隆控制器之后，沙塔斯城险些因此沦陷。他不得不再次求助于他的朋友，杜隆坦协助鸦人们将埃匹希斯水晶能量塔搭遍整个德拉诺大陆。

不过，就像他在协助德莱尼人破坏钢铁之门同时对抗燃烧军团一样，那个战歌兽人也在暗中采取行动。和……不一样的是，加尔鲁什在战术上从未显示出手软迹象。

他仰起脸，勉强地对着两名同样被鸦人的科技所震慑的德莱尼女孩微笑：“这样，或许能表达出我的诚意。”

缚魂者苦恼地闭眼。

“又是打一鞭子给颗糖。”她说，走到安度因身边，趴在他的椅背上。伊瑞尔站在一旁，不住摇头。“你们当你们是驯兽师吗？我们是雷象什么的。”

更像塔布羊。但是安度因觉得这个玩笑有点不合时宜。少年把笑意藏好，摇了摇头。

“大致上，是政治分歧的问题。”他说，“钢铁部落内部有三股分裂的势力。突袭沙塔斯和安波里村的是主战派的战歌氏族，帮助奥金顿和卡拉波的是主和派的霜狼氏族。”

来自奥金顿的牧师突然有些明白：“所以，卡拉波码头的那几个圣光炸弹，原来是你干的？”

“是我干的。”

堪比塞拉摩的误导和误判。他原本以为战歌氏族在争分夺秒地建造钢铁之门，霜狼氏族的战士们全部被吸引到了塔纳安丛林。但是加尔鲁什的深层意图是突袭卡拉波。

少年头痛地叹了口气。得知情报后他被迫第一次使用了神器的力量，几颗太阳耀斑炸飞了半个码头，钢铁部落的战舰被全部送入海底。他也因此被加尔鲁什折腾得死去活来。

“我不能眼看着卡拉波陷落，那样形势会向主战派严重偏斜。”他说，耳朵里听见伊瑞尔笑了一声，德莱尼人的声音里满满的后怕。

德拉诺的时局正走在最微妙的关键点上。安度因甚至怀疑，接下来的几个星期里，只要一场大规模战争，或者一纸和平协约，就能让其中一方获得第三股势力——正在战歌的生命威胁和霜狼的说服拉拢之间犹豫摇摆的，无法计数的兽人平民们。

他必须弥补加尔鲁什在安波里村的军事行动，并且做出反击。

“所以，你是主和派的。”德莱尼牧师趴在指挥椅的椅背上，歪头看着人类。

“是的。我认为兽人可以和平崛起，不必要和德莱尼人起正面冲突。”安度因点头，微微一笑。缚魂者也咧嘴而笑，又向人类凑近一点。

“你知道吗，我真的觉得当你的追随者挺不错的。”德莱尼姑娘说，“你的要塞还有地方吗？”

“图拉妮。”伊瑞尔一副“你又来了”的无可奈何，“奥金顿怎么办？暗影议会怎么办？”

“唔……”牧师姑娘趴在椅背上，托着下巴想了想，“唔……我总能找到办法的。”

安度因忍着笑试图做点什么：“确实有一些你们的族人加入了钢铁部落。或许你们不相信。”

“我相信。”伊瑞尔干脆利落地说，瞪了图拉妮一眼，“真奇怪，明明你是钢铁部落的人，我们却总是倾向于信任你。”

成功了。安度因心里的弦放松了一些。

“可以的话，我希望和维纶谈一谈。关于这次袭击，还有今后的事。”他说。

圣骑士的眉毛惊讶地扬起：“你知道先知维纶？”

少年沉默片刻。

“他是我的朋友。”他说。

图拉妮和伊瑞尔对视一眼，半晌，圣骑士缓缓点头。

“我想我不意外。”她说，安度因扬起眉头，有些意外地注视他在卡拉波的朋友。

“我从未见过……我是说，除了先知以外，我从未见过拥有像你这样的沉静气质的人。”伊瑞尔说，“你们。你和先知。非常相似。”

安度因微笑。

“谢谢。”他说，“以前也有人这么说。或许这也是我和维纶互相吸引的原因？”

伊瑞尔也笑了。她再次耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”她说，“我会联系先知，安排你们私下会面，不过……”

她皱起眉头：“那是什么？”

德莱尼人抬起纤长的手指，安度因顺着她的目光望过去。

一时间，人类以为自己的眼睛出了问题。钢铁之门的破碎门柱在他们的视线里以肉眼可见的速度积聚，抬升，在空气中凝聚成形，巨大的横梁和勾角凭空显形，向中心伸展，最终融合成一尾吐着信子的巨型石蟒。在旋转的碎石和尘屑中，两堵石柱逐渐凝聚出拱门的轮廓。

少年目瞪口呆地注视眼前的场景，在脑海中疯狂地搜寻。他忽略了哪个神器，以至于被加尔鲁什暗中操控？

他没有找到任何答案。太不真实了，它怎么可能在数分钟之内建造完成？

“这是什么巫术……？”两名德莱尼女孩也处在震惊之中。山下，劳工们三三两两地凑在一起，指点这场令人恐惧的奇迹。兽人监工们似乎也被吓到了，没有人去约束奴隶的行动。

塔纳安丛林的无数双眼睛同时聚集在慢慢成型中的石质巨门上。安度因远远地瞪着它，脑子里一片空白。

这不可能。哪里的判断出了错误？他不可能如此明显地输给加尔鲁什——

传送门中央闪烁起碧蓝色的漩涡。起初是圆盘的形状，眨眼之间延伸向石框周围。点缀着金色光斑的海蓝色瞬间填充框架中宽阔的方形空间。最后一块石头嵌入它应在的位置，传送门发出一阵亮白色的高光，剧烈的震颤和爆炸声在丛林中回荡，所有人都被震得闭上了眼睛。

安度因仍然望着那里。他在不知不觉中站了起来。腰上一阵阵酸痛，但他没有注意。

“不可能……”他喃喃低语。

少年的眼中，德拉诺的天空下，高速旋转的传送门吐出了无数个熟悉而喧闹的身影：德莱尼圣骑士握着宝石锻造而成的粉紫色战锤，砸飞因为好奇而凑近的一个黑石兽人；碧蓝色的闪电链条在兽人监工之间穿梭，痛苦的嚎叫声此起彼伏；奥术和火焰的光辉闪闪发亮，金银相间的发色在突如其来的战场中迅速穿梭。两头巨兽在他们的头顶翱翔，一头有着碧蓝色的躯干，另一头的鳞片上闪烁着青铜色的光泽。

最后安度因看到了。双子神剑塞拉迈尼，正在痛饮仇敌的鲜血，挥向每一个敢于向它接近的兽人。他的父亲。

联盟的王子望着遥远的山坡下混乱而喧嚣的屠杀场面，浅浅地呼吸，双腿缓缓弯曲，身体坠上椅面。他甚至不能用神器毁掉它。

他最严重的误判。错的离谱，而他居然现在才察觉。

他忘记了告诉艾泽拉斯。而艾泽拉斯像它每一次都会做的那样，擅自开始了他们的行动。

“安度因，真奇怪。”

缚魂者图拉妮望着传送门对面的外来者，捂住嘴。伊瑞尔在同时皱起眉头：“那些……家伙们，长的和你很像。他们是你的同伴吗？”

得阻止他们。安度因木然地再次起身，跌跌撞撞地迈步，往山下走。少年脑子里一片混乱。得阻止他们。

“安度因？”伊瑞尔看着男孩的背影，心里涌出几丝不安。她拽了图拉妮一把。

“我得跟着他。”她说。牧师姑娘同样表现出了显而易见的担忧。“来者不善，我有点担心。你赶快去找钢铁部落。最好找到他那个氏族的人……或者加尔鲁什。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
=====

已经发生过的事情，必然会再一次发生  
Time destroyed everything


End file.
